Lo que hay detrás de una sorisa
by AVAS98
Summary: Cualquiera que viera a Regina, podría decir que estaba bien, que tenía una vida tranquila y con la que estaba contenta, que aunque no se lo mereciera estaba feliz (o serca de eso). Pero ¿será eso verdad o esa sonrisa que pone en su cara es solo una fachada?. Regina piensa que su secreto está a salvo, que nadie puede ver lo que oculta ¿Será eso verdad?


Una sonrisa, eso era lo que siempre llevaba en mi rostro, sonrisas, chistes, bromas y sarcasmo,

Me reía, me burlaba y así ocultaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro, no quería ser débil, no quería mostrar lo perdida que estaba, lo sola que me sentía, lo confundida y dolida que me tenía la vida.

Veía gente por todos lados siendo felices, estando enamorados, teniendo apoyo, teniendo amigos, siendo invitados a fiestas, entrando a cada lugar sin sentirse incomodos.

Pero yo no, yo no tengo a nadie a mi lado, no hay amigos (quizás porque yo no los consideraba así, porque no me sentía completamente cómoda con esas personas.), no hay enamorado, no hay respaldo ni apoyo de nadie, si alguien me invita a algún lado, porque me siento incomoda, desprotegida.

Mi sonrisa era mi mayor escudo, sonreía y rezaba para que nadie se diera cuenta que se moría de tristeza, se carcajeaba y para frenar las lágrimas, y fingía que todo estaba bien, siempre estaba bien, no importaba quien lo preguntara, si es que lo hacían.

Cuando me hablaban, era para pedir algo, para preguntare algo o por equivocación, nunca para saber de su vida, nunca para charlar, nunca por mí.

En el fondo lo entendía, entendía que yo no ponía de mi parte, entendía que tenía mala fama, entendía que me había creado una fama de dura, de fría, de malvada, de maleducada, quizás hasta un poco demoniaca, y como dice el dicho "hazte la fama y échate a dormir". Y yo la hice tan bien, que cuando me desperté ya todo estaba definido para mí, nunca creyeron que podría cambiar, que quizás luego me arrepentiría de todo lo que hice, que quería más.

Ahora lo que más quería era que alguien la viera, que alguien le dijera "yo se lo que estas sintiendo, yo sé que no estas bien", pero nadie podía leer mentes, nadie me conocía lo suficiente como para verme y saber que estaba mintiendo, que estaba perdida en la tristeza, que me desesperaba estar sola, que hacia tanto que no me reía de verdad, que no sentía alegría, que me sentía sola aún cuando estaba rodeada de personas. Nadie lo sabía, nadie lo veía, o eso era lo que yo creía.

Porque ella lo vio, ella que tenía su propia armadura, su propio disfraz, que no era otro que su horrible chaqueta roja, que a ella le quedaba como un guante, aunque yo nunca se lo diría.

Ella lo sabía, ella vio detrás de la sonrisa, ella se dio cuenta de lo que guardaba con tanto celo. Si lo vio, porque ambas nos reconocimos, ella también había empezado a ocultarse tras sonrisas. Ella no se sentía completa con lo que tenía, ella no se sentía a gusto con lo que esperaban de ella, ella no quería seguir así, sin embargo, no lo evitaba.

Cuando empezamos a hablar poco a poco fuimos dejando las mascaras y disfraces, y fuimos arreglando las cosas al menos entre nosotras, yo tenía una amiga y ella también, ambas tenían alguien con quien dejar las máscaras, con quien ser ellas mismas.

Con el resto las cosas seguían igual, pero contar con el apoyo de alguien era un alivio para la carga que cada una llevaba. Sacar todo eso de adentro fue tan agotador, tan doloroso, pero a la vez generaba tanta paz. Dolía y tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo, y era mejor que las otras opciones que había pensado (sacarme el corazón, drenar las emociones dañinas, borrar mi memoria, etc.).

A ella le costó más, pero yo empecé a hablar con mi hermana, algo era algo, empecé a bromear con Ruby, a conocer a Dorothy e incluso, seguía soportando a Blanca, soportaba incluso que dijera que éramos familia.

Emma sin embargo llevó todo hasta el día de su boda, pero al verme ahí, apoyándola en algo que ambas sabíamos que no era lo correcto, pareció hacerla entender del todo que ya no estaba sola, que ahora al menos me tenía a mí, por lo que dijo "no", se disculpo con el pirata, se disculpo con todos y salió corriendo, y cuando yo llegué a casa ahí estaba ella, aún con el vestido de novia, pero ahora por encima llevaba su chaqueta.

Esa tarde tomamos sidra mientras comentábamos todo lo que habíamos pasado, y si les puedo contar algo, esa noche con un par de copas de más, nos besamos por primera vez.

Un año después de ese día, de esas batallas, y de tantas otras que tuvimos contra demonios internos y externos, nos decidimos a vivir juntas, lo que, por supuesto nos llevó a tener un par de peleas, bueno quizás más de un par, pero ninguna fue lo suficiente fuerte como para arrepentirnos de ese paso. Ya nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para saber cual era la mascara de la otra, cual era el arma favorita para ocultar el dolor, cual eran los miedos de la otra, cual era lo que más queríamos, lo que más deseábamos.

Lo que más deseábamos, dos años después empezamos a trabajar en eso, justo un año después de casarnos (día que por cierto fue uno de los mejores, ese día se coló en nuestra alcoba, donde yo me preparaba y me entregó su chaqueta, me dijo que sabía que cuando yo estuviera a su lado no había nada que temer, que sabía que entre mis brazos estaba segura, y yo le dije que la amaba y que desde que ella estaba junto a mi en esto que llamábamos vida, mis sonrisas eran verdadera, mi vida estaba llena de alegría y que la amaba con todo mi corazón. Vale decir que nuestros votos no fueron tan buenos, pero que más daba, ambas sabíamos que odiábamos vernos débiles ante otros y que, aunque nuestro amor no nos hacía débiles, preferíamos guardarnos esos momentos y palabras solo para nosotras.), si un año después nos pusimos a cumplir, no cumplir no, completar nuestro sueño, tener una verdadera familia.

Boston fue el destino, nos hicimos análisis y resulto que seguía sin poder tener hijos, pero mis óvulos eran muy viables, por lo que al ella si poder llevar un embarazo a término, le implantaron mi óvulo fecundado.

Nuestra princesa nació muy sana y la llamamos Elisa Swan-Mills, era idéntica a mí por lo que se podía ver, pero en cuanto abrió sus ojos los tenía verdes (heredados del donante), que se parecían tanto a los de Emma.

Cuando Elisa cumplió los cinco, hicimos una gran fiesta, éramos felices. Teníamos un amor que parecía no dejar de crecer, teníamos a Henry que se había convertido en todo un hombre y teníamos a nuestra princesa. Ya no nos ocultábamos, al menos no entre nuestro círculo de persona cercanas y ya ninguna otra cosa, que no fuera nuestra familia y amigos, nos importaba lo suficiente como para volver a escondernos en la oscuridad.

No digo que todo fuera perfecto, porque no lo era, pero era real y nos hacia sumamente feliz, que era algo que por mucho tiempo ninguna se sintió completamente capaz de ser y merecerlo.

Así que mientras soplamos las velas con nuestra princesa, al vernos a los ojos podemos ver todo lo que le pasa a la otra y sabemos que somos sumamente felices y que nos amamos y los amamos. Que logramos ver atreves de toda mascara, que nos reconocimos debajo de los disfraces y descubrimos los secretos de la otra, y que gracias a eso tenemos, no lo que los otros tienen, porque ya no lo queremos, tenemos lo que nosotras construimos, lo que logramos, tenemos nuestro comienzo feliz, nuestra segunda oportunidad, porque ambas estamos de acuerdo que esto no es un final feliz, por el simple hecho de que no es un final, porque no queremos que acabe, y con un poco de trabajo y esfuerzo no lo hará. Después de todo nos costó mucho descubrir que escondíamos **detrás de una sonrisa**.


End file.
